warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar's Revenge/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Even though heavy snow covers the high moor, the camp's heather and grass expose signs of newleaf's arrival. Tallkit, feeling the the prick of fresh stems, skims across as Barkkit flees ahead of him. When his friend launches into the Meeting Hollow, Tallkit reaches the edge, prior to leaping. The kit finishes with a graceful landing, yet Barkkit dashes ahead, kicking sand. Even so, Tallkit feels excitement as he begins to meet the other kit's pace, thinking about how he is two moons older yet still faster. The younger kit pursues his friend over the far slope, causing him to dive underneath the thick gorse. Tallkit skids to a halt, stopping a whisker away from the barrier of thorns. Pacing along the edge, tail swishing, the younger kit taunts Barkkit in saying he'll pull his tail. The two kits engage in playful banter before Tallkit begins to peek beneath the branches. :Then, a paw presses on his tail, and Shrewkit, referring to the kit as "Wormkit", questions if he is going tunneling. Tallkit, bristling, spins around and squares his shoulders, asking him if he will forget the nickname. Eyes gleaming, Shrewkit claims it suits him, pressing the fact that the other kit will spend his life burrowing underground. Barkkit calls to Tallkit, telling him to ignore his brother, and that they should finish their game. Holding Shrewkit's stare, Tallkit suggests that he join them, as playing is far better than arguing. However, the older kit rejects the offer, stating he is too old for kits' games. :Frustrated, Tallkit taunts Shrewkit, asking why he doesn't go hunting with Redclaw, before leaning closer and jabbing that he was too young to leave camp. Barkkit emerges from the gorse, scolding his brother to stop acting like an apprentice, as he has three moons left in order to become one. Puffing out his fur, Shrewkit mews that he doesn't know why he has to wait, as he is nearly as big as Doepaw. Tallkit reminds Shrewkit of the warrior code, in that no kit can be apprenticed before six moons. Flicking his tail, the other kit asks if tunnelers even have a code, which leads Tallkit to flex his claws and snap that they are warriors as well. In addition to that, he declares that the tunnelers train to hunt and fight like moor runners, but simply have extra skills. :Sneering about digging and rabbits, Shrewkit does not regard the ability as a good skill. Tallkit, furious, defends the skill in mentioning that Sandgorse is building a tunnel. He adds that no rabbit could do that, and fluffs out his pelt in order to hide his fear about tunneling. Shrewkit scoffs, implying that tunnelers are cowards, leading the other kit continues to argue his point. After some more debating, Tallkit admits he is proud to follow in Sandgorse's paw steps, despite feeling guilty about dreading the destiny. Barkkit interferes, mewing his point, causing Tallkit to drop the argument. The kit whips around and stomps away, before feeling a sharp pain stab his paw. :When his friend bounds over, Tallkit holds out his paw, confessing that he stepped in something sharp. Barkkit identifies the object as a gorse thorn. As a result, Tallkit asks if he should request Hawkheart's aid, but his stubby-tailed friend removes the thorn with his teeth. As his paw begins to bleed, Tallkit is told by the tom-kit to lick his paw roughly, as to prevent potential infection. The kit obeys, and questions how Barkkit knew what to do, to which his friend responds with a shrug that it was obvious. Shrewkit rolls his eyes, snorting some form of remark. The two briefly jab at each other before Shrewkit marches away, leaving his brother to watch. A confused Tallkit asks Barkkit if he wants to be a moor runner, and the kit declares that he wants to train as a medicine cat. :Following discussion regarding the medicine cat, Tallkit realizes that he will never be able to train with Barkkit, and he addresses such. His friend then reminds Tallkit that he will be training as a tunneler, to which Tallkit grumbles that he'll be stuck with Shrewkit, who is seen following Stagpaw from the prey pile. Urging him to ignore Shrewkit's teasing, Barkkit says that if the kit doesn't react, his brother will eventually get bored and back off. Unconvinced, Tallkit turns toward the elders' den, wanting to see if Lilywhisker will need help hunting fleas. However, Barkkit mews that he will catch up, before padding off to Heatherstar's den to ask about apprenticing as a medicine cat. Meanwhile, the kit strolls over to the thick gorse at the far end of the camp, and Flamepelt is seen outside the den. In addition, Lilywhisker is seated next to the tom, cautiously tending to her lifeless leg. :Crouching beside the elders are Doepaw and Ryepaw, who are listening to Flamepelt tell a story. The tom rasps about an occasion where he went hunting in the tunnels, to which Doepaw asks if such a thing is easy, as there is only one way for prey to run. The elder returns her question by asking if she believes it is easy to run full-on in pure darkness. Doepaw's eyes widen, and Whiteberry emerges, explaining that there's only their ears, nose, and whiskers to guide them- one wrong move can lead to a wall. Flamepelt further describes the mechanics of tunneling, and Lilywhisker proceeds to boast about her previous abilities, alongside Whiteberry. Blinking, Tallkit realizes that he would eventually learn the skills, yet shivers at the idea. :Flamepelt returns to his story, which leads to a debate regarding the Clan territories due to the fact that he hunted underneath ShadowClan territory. As he goes on, he explains that he had to cause a cave-in in order to prevent the Clan from discovering WindClan tunnels. Tallkit asks what would have happened if the whole roof collapsed, and Flamepelt states that he would have drowned in the soil. Finishing the story regarding his successful cave-in, Flamepelt is greeted by Lilywhisker's wistful sigh. The two, then Whiteberry, discuss the situation regarding tunnelers. Doepaw questions if less tunnels are safer, which leads Flamepelt to mention the dangers of being a moor runner. The apprentices begin to debate with the elders about the necessity of the tunnels, which leaves Tallkit wondering how the Clan had stayed together, despite the divided sides. Characters Major *Barkkit }} Minor *Flamepelt *Lilywhisker *Doepaw *Whiteberry }} Mentioned *Sandgorse *Hawkheart *Heatherstar *Stagpaw *Ryepaw }} Notes and references Category:Tallstar's Revenge Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages